The purpose of this contract is to conduct studies to evaluate the toxic and carcinogenic potential of selected chemicals by oral and dermal exposure. This project is divided into Tasks with all activities associated with a test chemical considered a Task. The Base Contract shall consist of Phase 1 (prestart activities) or Diisopropylcarbodiimide (Task 1), Methylene Blue (Task 2), Bromochloroacetic Acid (Task 3), Dibromoacetonitrile (Task 4), Dichloroacetic Acid (Task 5), and Bromodichloroacetic Acid (Task 6). During phase 1, the contractor shall perform those work activities associated with the determination of bulk chemical purity and identity, and validation of dose formulation/analysis methods, any health and safety concerns that must be addressed before study start, and only those other aspects specifically included in Phase 1.